clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolffe
Wolffe, otherwise known as CC-3636, was a clone commander of the Clone Wars and was known for being the commander of Wolfpack. He was placed under the command of Jedi General Plo Koon. Equipment Before the destruction of the Malevolence, Wolffe and members of his group, Wolfpack, wore armor with maroon markings. He also had a set of clone naval officer gear. In full armor, Wolffe was equipped with a kama and a rangefinder. After the destruction of the Malevolence, Wolffe was seen wearing standard Phase I clone armor with many dark blue markings and the Wolfpack logo printed onto his helmet. Most notably, Wolffe had a cybernetic eye replacement, for his original one was lost due to an attack by Asajj Ventress on Khorm. Later, prior to the Battle of Felucia, Wolffe changed the color scheme again to gray with the same symbol. During the second half of the Clone Wars, Wolffe received a set of Phase I armor, which retained the previous grey markings of his phase I armor. He appeared to wear a customized helmet and wielded two DC-17 hand blasters. Rising Malevolence Before the destruction of the Malevolence, Wolffe was seen wearing Clone Officer gear and the armor he wore in battle was never seen. At this time, Wolffe showed great skill in managing a damaged escape pod, as well as never abandoning hope for rescue. Padawan Lost Wolffe, alongside, members of Torrent Company participated in the Battle of Felucia. Wolffe and his men assisted in battling Separatist forces. Mercy Mission Wolffe, along with Wolfpack was dispatched to Aleen after several ground-quakes affected the planet. The droids C-3PO and R2-D2 went missing on an underground "adventure". C-3PO was the translator to communicate between Wolffe and King Manchucho, leader of the Aleena. After resolving the crisis of the broken seal between the Aleena and the underworld, the droids met up with Wolffe as they prepared to leave the planet. And as 3PO went on about their experience, Wolffe elected to leave them with Adi Gallia when they rendezvoused. Nomad Droids When Adi Gallia's cruiser was under attack by General Grievous, the cyborg took Gallia hostage. The Jedi Council sent General Plo Koon and his troops to rescue her on Grievous's flagship. While Plo and his men fended off some droids, Gallia, Wolffe, and another trooper came over to the scene. Wolffe said Grievous had fled once they rescued Gallia. C-3PO and R2-D2 were captives after fleeing a pirate ship and shouted not to shoot at them. Wolffe was shocked to encounter them again and told Plo these were the droids he dropped off at Gallia's cruiser. Plo said Wolffe would love to hear 3PO's story, despite Wolffe's protests. Escape From Kadavo After Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex went on a mission to locate the missing Togruta colonists of Kiros, they were revealed and captured by Zygerrian Queen, Miraj Scintel. Anakin was forced to act as Queen's personal bodyguard, while Ahsoka was being held prisoner at the palace. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan, Rex and Togruta governor Roshti were forced to work with the other colonists in the labor mines of Kadavo. After Anakin learned the location of Kenobi and the colonists, he escaped with Ahsoka and the dying Queen Scintel, who was betrayed and strangled by Count Dooku. Before arriving at Kadavo, Anakin contacted Plo Koon and his forces to arrive at the system for a rescue mission. While Plo Koon led the Starfighter assault, Wolffe arrived on board a Republic Light Cruiser with Admiral Coburn, Comet, Sinker, and several other troopers of Wolfpack. After Anakin managed to destroy the turbolaser towers protecting the facility and keeping the Republic ships at bay, Anakin gave the all clear for the cruiser to land. But Ahsoka reported that there was no escape for the colonists to the landing pad as keeper Agruss was attempting to kill all of the colonists by dropping them into the crater below. Instead, they would have to escape onto the hull of the cruiser. Upon learning this, Coburn ordered Wolffe and his men topside with rocket packs and cable guns to evacuate the colonists. Wolffe and his men went into the air and fired their cable guns so the colonists could slide down safely. Once all colonists had been safely evacuated, Wolffe warned Tano that they had to move out at once as the facility was beginning to break apart. The cruiser was soon clear, all Plo's Bros gunships fired on a support frame, sending the facility crashing into the crater. Afterwards, Wolffe and the rest of Wolfpack transported the colonists back to their homeworld. Facts *Despite having one eye, Wolffe was keen and observant. His detail orientation was shown when Wolffe noticed General Eeth Koth was using hand signals. *Wolffe was known to have at least four sets of armor (excluding cold weather gear) as he modified it numerous times throughout the war. *Commander Wolffe may have been supervising director Dave Filloni's fan-made clone trooper. *The visor of Wolffe's Phase II helmet resembles Clone Commander Neyo's helmet design. Appearances *Rising Malevolence *Grievous Intrigue *R2 Come Home *Citadel Rescue *Padawan Lost﻿ *Mercy Mission *Nomad Droids *Escape from Kadavo *Point of No Return *The Clone Wars Season 5 WolfpackAleen.jpg|Wolffe leads the Wolfpack on Alleen to deliver relief supplies WolfpackFelucia.JPG|Commander Wolffe and his men ready for action WolfpackKadavo.png|Wolffe, Comet, and Sinker aiding the escape of the Togruta colonists on Kadavo WolfpackC3PO.jpg|Wolffe with Sinker and Boost WolffeArmor.jpg|Wolffe's armor modifications throughout the series WolfpackFelucia2.jpg|Wolffe with Wolfpack on Felucia Category:Clone Troopers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wolfpack Category:Cyborgs